


Good Kids, Bad Ideas

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's Bucky, 40's Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Curses, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: Bucky’s rivalry with Edward Rooney, a power hungry Coney Island ride operator, ramps up to a whole new level. During the dog days of summer you and your boys are desperate to cool off.





	Good Kids, Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to @suz-123 1.5K writing challenge. Congrats darling! Rules was one of my first things and read and still a huge favorite to read. I’ll never forget my little freakout when you commented on She’s So High. You deserve all the followings and million’s more. 
> 
> My prompt was “First of all, you can never go too far! Second of all, if I’m going to be caught, it’s not gonna be by a guy like that!” from Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. I tried to sneak a couple other movie references in there too. ;) Looking up 40’s nsfw slang at work was super fun. Also, I’m pretty sure Coney Island never had love boats, but it sounded the most fun for plot. It’s an 80’s challenge...so naturally I wrote 40’s Stucky.

Picturesque fluffy white clouds float past you on the brightest background of blue sky you’ve ever seen. You only get to enjoy it briefly before your vision is tunneling. The smell of cotton candy, fried dough, and buttered popcorn gets banished from your nostrils by a scent so distinct you’d never mistake it. You can still hear the delighted screams of children coming from one hundred and fifty feet below but it’s faint compared to the whispers in your ear. 

“That’s it, baby girl. Fuck you squeeze me so tight when you cum.”

Once you come down from your high, you’re able to pry open your eyes once more. Gone is the vast expanse of sky in front of you. You’re now level with the flashing flights and whirling rides as the sun basks its rays over Coney Island. Your senses come back to you one by one and you become acutely aware of the man sharing the seat with you. 

James Buchanan Barnes was nothing but trouble. At least, that’s what your mother had always said. You’d known him since elementary school, but your paths had deviated when you attended a women's only college preparatory high school. Your father had hoped it would dissuade you from your habit of running around with the block trouble maker and his best friend Steve Rogers. It had deterred you, until one night at the dance hall where you felt a tap on your shoulder followed by the bluest eyes you’d ever seen.  

The three of you had fallen right back into where you’d left things off. Much to your parent’s disgust, you’d moved into the same apartment with Bucky and Steve once things between you and Bucky had left friendship territory. Your revere is interrupted by another jolt of pleasure as the Wonder Wheel comes to a halt. 

“You got one more in you darlin’?” Bucky coos into your ear,  fingers still inside you. You can smell the slightest hint of powdered sugar mixed in with his intoxicating aroma; no doubt fallout from the funnel cake he had demolished prior to the Ferris wheel.

“Bucky, if Rooney catches us again, I swear he’s gonna ban us.”

* * *

 

Early on in your physical relationship, Bucky had discovered a little quirk of yours. You’d always seemed to cum the hardest when you knew there was a risk of Steve walking in on you. Bucky decided to test a theory. One day at the movies, you two had been necking when he had slowly slid  up your skirt. You didn’t even protest. Later on when he’d asked your thoughts, you’d confirmed that you enjoyed the danger of it. He’d since coupled the rush from getting caught with the rush of amusement park rides making you some of Coney Island’s best customers this summer. 

The only problem with this newfound exhibitionist habit was one Edward R. Rooney. All the other Coney Island employees seemed oblivious to the blushing cheeks, stifled moans, and quick skirt and trouser adjusting. Not Rooney. 

Turns out Bucky had known the weasley faced carnival worker in high school. They had it out for one another. This summer, Rooney had made it his personal mission to get you and Bucky caught in your scandalous activity and kicked out once and for all. The rivalry was childish and stupid, but then again, so was high school. 

* * *

The fire of your second orgasm flares low in your abdomen with each pump of his fingers. You pry your naked thighs from the plastic seat of the Ferris wheel car to open them wider for him. You’re right on the brink and so ready to fall over the edge once more.

“That’s right baby. So close. So fuckin’- ah fuck.”

“James Barnes. Oh, and Y/N Y/L/N. Publicly fornicating once again!” 

Your bliss is shattered. Your eyes open in embarrassment realizing the Ferris wheel had descended the final distance and it was your turn to disembark. Standing in front of you was none other than Edward Rooney. You hurriedly fix your skirts; skin blushing from chest to cheeks. You’re hoping to simply push past Rooney to safety, but he has other plans. He grasps your arm roughly and berates you. 

“Running around with scum like Barnes; such a filthy hussy. I wouldn’t-”

“Hey Punk! Get your hands off my girl?!” Bucky shoves between you and Rooney. You’re helpless to stop the altercation. Thankfully the next car has descended and out rushes Steve. 

“Stevie! Please go talk him down. I don’t want a scene.” You knew sending a scrapper like Steve into the disagreement could have been simply adding fuel to the fire, but you alone stood no chance of talking Bucky down. 

Rooney has called the manager over and the argument has escalated. Everyone is heated in the already sweltering summer day. The final verdict is handed down. As the manger has never seen anything first hand, you and Bucky aren’t banned. However, as a caution you’re not allowed on rides without supervision of another patron. Next offense and the manager would call the cops for public indecency and you’d be banned for the summer. No one is happy with the outcome, but you’re allowed to go on your way. 

“If you weren’t such a floozy, Y/N, I’d show you what a real time looks like!” Rooney calls as one final taunt. Before Bucky can retaliate, it’s Steve who comes to your defense.  

“Pardon my French, but you’re an asshole. Asshole!”

* * *

You all decided to let a couple weeks pass for things to die down with the Rooney/Bucky rivalry. The three of you are laying on the floor in the living room of your apartment. You have every window in the place open, but the air feels stagnant and stale. The coolness the wood floors had originally offered was now spent and you could feel the sweat collecting in the small of your back. Bucky and Steve had been arguing if it was better to go out or stay in with the heat.

“I’m dying.”

“Oh shut up, Buck. You’re not dying. You just can’t think of anything good to do.” Steve turns his head to look at you and mouths “Melodramatic ass.”

“I heard that!”

“I don’t care, ya melodramatic ass.” He repeats again, earning laughter from you.

“Don’t make me laugh, Stevie. Laughing makes me hot. If I get any hotter, I will spontaneously combust.” Steve moves to nudge you back in the stomach. His hand pulls away quickly. He’d forgotten you all had stripped down to cool off; the boys in their undershorts and you in a nearly transparent slip lacking a brassiere. He wasn’t willing to have to explain a sudden tent in his shorts.

“Let’s go to Coney Island.”

“You wanna go see your best friend.” Steve pokes at Bucky again. 

“No... but the movement from the rides will at least make a breeze. Plus, they have ice cream.” 

“Darling, how do you plan on working around our little supervision stipulation?”

“Steve is supervision!” 

“Oh no I’m not!”

“Please Stevie,” you beg. “Ice cream does sound really good.” You turn and bat your eyelashes at him. 

“How could I say no to that face?” You thank him profusely as you plant a kiss to his cheek. You’re up and already to the bedroom so you don’t see the deep crimson in Steve’s cheeks, but Bucky does. 

“Looks like she’s got us both wrapped around her finger, huh bud.”

* * *

Avoiding rides with only two seats proved difficult. The Ferris wheel was out of the question. You did manage to convince Steve to join you on The Cyclone. You’d apologized profusely afterwards seeing his green face. The B&B Carousel was fine but hardly moved enough to cool you off. You were all sitting on a bench enjoying some ice cream and planning your next move.

“Let’s do another coaster,” Bucky says before taking an insanely large bite out of his cone. 

“NO! Buck, my stomach can’t handle another coaster.” Steve protests. “Especially not after this ice cream. Do you want me to blow chunks all over the both of you?”

“But the coasters give us the best breeze!”

“Darling… Steve isn’t gonna wanna be our supervision chaperone if we make him sick every time.” Steve’s mouth is now filled with ice cream, but he shakes his head vehemently. “Fank ooo!”

“Fine!” Bucky contemplates for a bit; scanning around the park for a solution. “Let’s do the love boats! It’ll be cooler in the tunnels on the water. Plus, the bench seat is wide enough for all three of us if we don’t mind getting cozy.”

The three of you demolish your cold treats and head over to the love boats. The line is long, but it gives you a chance to tease your boys. It felt so nice having them both back in your life. You wondered how you’d coped without them.

You’ve made it to the head of the line when your least favorite nasally voice screams. 

“Nope! Bold of you to show your face here, Barnes.” Edward Rooney is wearing a smug smirk as he prevents the three of you from stepping onto one of the swan shaped boats. “You managed to bring Rogers and your tramp along with you.”

“Eddie, sweetheart.” You say sweetly, cutting off the surely livid replies of both Bucky and Steve. “It’s far too hot to argue. The three of us just wanna be on a cool ride. Steve is our chaperone and I promise we’ll be on our best behavior.” 

His eyes narrow as he contemplates what you could be up to. The other ride goers behind you are getting antsy as the line is held up. You plaster on your most innocent face hoping to sway him the final bit. 

“Fine, I guess I trust Rogers. But if I see any funny business, I will take so much pleasure in-”

“Yeah yeah we get it. You’ll pop a stiffy if you get to throw me out of the park.” Bucky says as he’s already stepping onto the boat. You and Steve follow quickly, jumping into the craft next to Bucky before the safety bar is pressed into your lap. 

* * *

Turns out Bucky may have been onto something. The love boat ride utilized a mixture of the Coney Island Creek and ocean to travel through the park. The air on the water was much cooler than everywhere else. The tunnels were the best with their protection from the sun. The ride was the longest in the park running from west side of the main park all the way further east near Brighton Beach.

All of you had gone silent. It was enough to enjoy the breeze and gentle lapping of the water as the boat moved through it. With the bar across your hips, you couldn’t maneuver much but you’d managed to angle and lay against Bucky’s chest. His fingers run up and down your arm. It isn’t long before his lips were against the sweet spot on your neck behind your ear. 

“I thought you said you were gonna behave, James.”

“Don’t know the meaning of that phrase, doll.” He continues to kiss gently on your neck, fingers wandering across your breasts. 

“Buck… Stevie’s here.”

“Yeah, Stevie is here.” Steve interjects, broken out of his revere now aware of Bucky’s intentions. Steve has heard the sounds coming from your guy’s room in the night (and day). He’s walked in on you both more than once covered solely with his mother’s quilt on the couch. It wasn’t something he was a stranger to in the slightest. 

“Y/N likes that Stevie is here.” Bucky’s voice is now low with desire. His hands palm and push your breasts. “I used to think she liked the thrill of being caught… but now I know my girl has a little crush on my best friend. Isn’t that right darlin?”

You hesitate a half beat too long. Bucky chuckles before kissing you on the temple. “I knew it.”

Steve’s eyes no longer are staring off into the distance filled with daydreams. One of his recurring ones is now playing out right before his eyes. His gaze flits back and forth between your blushing face and Bucky’s. This must be some trick. You’re Bucky’s girl; always have been all the way back to elementary school. He knew you were off limits. Besides, if Bucky was your type there was no way you’d go for a skinny twig like him. He assumed Bucky was pulling his leg. 

“Buck, this is a cruel joke.”

“No joke, Stevie. I can feel how fast her pulse is right now. She’s turned on.” Steve’s eyes lock with yours. “She’s probably got her panties soaked.”

You’re leaned back fully in Bucky’s embrace. Between words, he’s still peppering feather light kisses to your neck. You can feel his erection forming against the small of your back.  _ He liked this!  _ He wasn’t mad at your crush on Steve. He wanted this as much as you did. 

On the next squeeze of your breasts Bucky pulls the top of your dress down to let them spill over the cups. Steve expects the joke to be over now and for you to rush to cover yourself; angry Bucky has taken it too far. What he hears is far more interesting. At the sight of Steve’s eyes on your now exposed breasts you press back into Bucky’s chest and let out a throaty moan. 

“Told you she wants you, Stevie.” 

Steve’s still frozen on his side of the bench seat. He’s afraid if he moves or says the wrong thing all this before him will disappear. 

“Wanna see how many times I can make her cum the rest of the ride? You’ll have a front row seat.”

“If Rooney catches you Buck, we’re all banned.” Steve looks towards your face still expecting you to change your mind. “Buck, come on. You’re taking this too far.”

“ **First of all, you can never go too far! Second of all, if I’m going to be caught, it’s not gonna be by a guy like that!** ”

Perhaps appealing to you would work. “Y/N, you can’t be serious with this?”

“If you don’t want this, Steve, we’ll stop right here right now; but you’re not going to hear me complaining.” You eye him coyly while your thumb makes small circles on the back of his hand.

He meets your eyes double checking for a lie and finds none. You raise his hand and kiss it not wanting to push him too far too fast. 

Bucky has other plans. His hand hikes up your skirt enough to get his hand under but still keep you from being exposed. He can feel the damp patch that’s formed on your panties and it makes him swell more in his pants. He loved how you managed to be demure with this rampant filthy streak. He slides his middle finger inside you easily and sets out to see what sounds he can pull from you. 

Your breath hitches from Bucky intruding into you and Steve almost pulls his hand away. You anchor it gently to your cheek. “You can kiss her, Steve.”

You moan gently from Bucky’s offer. “Please kiss me, Stevie.” 

Collecting the courage, he slides closer to you on the bench seat and leans in to place a gentle peck against your lips. His lips feel different than Bucky’s; softer somehow and more hesitant to be sure. You caress the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck pulling him deeper into a kiss. Bucky ruts against your back with his erection clearly enjoying the view of his best friend locked in a sensual kiss with his girl. 

“You’re turning her on even more, Steve. I can feel her fluttering on my fingers.” Bucky moans into your neck as he nips and kisses your contours; fingers still pumping into your wetness. 

Steve comes up for air and assesses you. You’re still leaned back to Bucky’s chest. Your hips move in a stuttering rhythm no doubt along with the pace his fingers have set. Your hand now rests on Steve’s upper thigh clenching it looking for something to anchor you. 

Bucky stares at his best friends face with a grin. “You did that to her Stevie. Got us  _ both  _ so hot and bothered.” 

Surging with confidence, Steve surprises you and Bucky both and lunges forward to plant a bruising kiss to his best friend’s lips. The sight of your two favorite people kissing passionately was enough to send you over the edge in your first orgasm. 

“Boys, that’s so hot.” You manage to pant coming down from your high but feeling ready for another. Bucky and Steve are fully going at one another at this point. Each of them has a palm on one of your breasts and Bucky’s still managing to rub small circles on your overstimulated core. 

Your boyfriend’s cock rubs freely up and down your ass as hard and deep as the safety bar will allow him to move. Steve’s hand joins Bucky’s under your skirt, you suck deep kisses onto Bucky’s neck. It’s a contorted tangle of limbs and mouths and you’re nearing another release. Bucky moans deep and sultry into Steve’s mouth and that’s what does you in; your orgasm rips through you fast as lighting. All three of you pause as if coming to.

Between gasps of air you manage, “Buck…”

“Yes, darling.” 

“Why does my ass feel warm?” Steve looks at you with a smirk knowing what you’re getting at, but Bucky feigns innocence. “You came!?” 

“Maybe I did! What of it?”

“I’m not complaining, love. You and Stevie are so sexy together. I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.” You lean back and brush your lips against Bucky’s. “Stevie! You didn’t get to finish!”

Steve doesn’t seem the least bit phased by your words. In fact, it would appear he’s completely ignoring you both. His petite frame is slouched nearly all the way down in the seat as he slips underneath the safety bar of the boat. 

“What are ya doin’, punk?”

“Buck, remember when you told me about how hard Y/N comes when you lick her?” You glare briefly at your boyfriend not adoring he’s shared bits of your sex life outside the bedroom. 

“Ya I remember.” 

“I wanna see if you’re right.” Steve’s managed to wedge his frame in front of you, straddled by both of your knees. 

“Steve, darling. You’re the only one of us who didn’t finish.” Before you can mount additional protests, he kisses your lips again. 

“We can save that for when we get home. After all, Buck told me I’d have a front row seat to seeing how many times you can cum. What’s more front row than this?” 

With a flourish he flips your skirts up and dives beneath them. You look at Bucky for some guidance in this situation. He simply shrugs knowing there’s no talking Steve out of something once his mind is set. You look at your surroundings frantically hoping maybe if you were near the ride end it would deter the blonde. 

You do in fact recognize you’ve re-entered the amusement park, but the ride still has a few minutes left just as Steve’s tongue makes its first pass against your core. Vibrations from Steve’s moan from your taste have you jolted once again with pleasure. Your legs close around his head drawing him further into you. 

“Hold her legs, Buck!” a muffled demand comes. 

Bucky looks like he won the lottery. His large palms rest against your knees on top of your dress prying them apart to allow Steve better access. Your blissed-out face has him worked up once more and he dives in to taste your lips. 

To any onlooker, you and Bucky would look like a vocal couple necking on the love boat ride; a couple with poor posture. Steve was completely concealed by the boat and your large skirts. Steve manages to draw not one but two more orgasms from you. 

“Stevie, use your fingers and your tongue at the same time. That’s her favorite.”

“Boys, really- I can’t take anymore-”

You hear them both chuckle before Steve’s more slender artist's fingers pump into your core. You manage to open your eyes and check your surroundings as Bucky has moved to kissing the crook of your neck. 

“Fuck!”

“That’s right baby, let Stevie make you feel good.”

“No Bucky… LOOK!”

Bucky’s eyes go wide seeing the boat approaching the platform to get off. Gathered around the exit is an assortment of security guards, Rooney, and the park manager from before. Looks like Rooney didn’t trust Bucky to behave; which you suppose was deserved. 

“Steve!” Bucky whisper yells, nudging him not so gently with his foot.

“Ass!”

“Get  _ your  _ ass up here. But make it look like you dropped something.”

“Bucky… he’s still… “Your head drops onto Bucky’s shoulder as a Steve’s fingers caress your g-spot. His tongue works perfect pressure right on your clit. You can’t hold it in any longer. Biting on Bucky’s shoulder helps muffle the moans as your release hits you in full force. The boat pulls up to the docks right next to a snide Edward Rooney. 

“Well Buck-O. Looks like you managed to control your perverted urges just this once.” Rooney looks around the boat; eyebrows scrunched together as if searching for something he could ding you on. 

“Holy shit, Buck. You weren’t kidding about the fingers and tongue combo!” Steve has chosen this moment to flip your skirts up and shuffle back out into the sunlight. His hair is a sweat matted mess, glued to his forehead and scalp. The flush of his cheeks is a deep crimson. 

“Thanks for looking for my ear ring-” 

Steve wipes his hand across his mouth. “No wonder you’re always on her, Buck. That cunt tastes so damn sweet.” 

You drop your face into your hands. All deniability of Steve’s actions flew out the window. You’re waiting for Rooney to snap. 

His face is stunned. It’s as if he’s seen a ghost. The safety bar of the ride raises and you’re all able to disembark the ship. You have thoughts of making a run for it but think better. You’re an adult and you’re responsible for your actions. Rooney’s ceased babbling to form a coherent word. 

“Rogers?!” 

You stifle a giggle. Poor timing on your part but you could understand Rooney’s shock. The manager feels the need to but in. 

“I think you all know what’s gonna happen next. Do I need security to escort you out?”

“We’ll be going now!” Bucky grabs both of his two trouble makers by the arm. “Guys, I’ve never been that fucking reckless.”

“Who do you think taught me, punk!?” Steve retorts. You’re giggling once more as Bucky drags you both out of the park. You can’t help but think of what the rest of the summer could hold for the three of you. 

“Steve Rogers you’re my hero!”


End file.
